Dreaming Of Us
by HanaNoYume87
Summary: Misaki can't stop dreaming about her and Usui. She starts to avoid him until he finally confronts her. What will she do when he asks the reason why? Rated M or T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Shave?"

"Yeah, you don't really take care of yourself down there, do you?" a girl with pink pig tails stated glumly.

"I-I mean what's the point...not like anyone's going to see it. It's a waste of money on razors too," a raven girl said in defense.

"What do you mean, 'no one'? Usui-kun is going to some day!" Sakura said back excitedly just thinking about their special moment.

"W-Why would Usui see that?!" Misaki asked turning a bright pink.

"Misakiiii, don't tell me you've _never_ thought about that?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Never thought about w-what..?"

Sakura suddenly had an uncharacteristic dark aura around her, and she walked to where Misaki was sitting and put her mouth right next to her ear and seductively whispered, " Thought about you and Usui lying together in bed hearing nothing but pants from each other as Usui makes his way inside of you while kissing your naked bod-"

"NO! I have NEVER thought about that!" Misaki screamed back deafening any one within a mile radius.

"Awww! Your face is bright red meaning you have!" Sakura cried jumping back into her usual state.

"Hah?!"

"You know it's going to come soon, right?! He's going to want it and you'll be in his apartment and then! and then! He'll sneak you off to his bedroom and you two wil-"

"NEVER HAPPENING!" Misaki cut her off before the crying girl could finish and got up and ran to the bathroom before lunch ended.

* * *

Misaki furiously flipped through the student council papers barely able to comprehend any of them as Sakura's words taunted her mind.

"What is she thinking?! W-Why would I ever think about Usui and me like-like that?!" she thought. Her face turning darker than a stop sign at the mention of her and Usui doing _those_ things.

Usui shot her out of her thoughts when he wrapped his arms around her waist and landed a quick kiss on her left cheek.

"What do YOU want, Idiot!?" Misaki nervously shouted quickly recognizing who it was by his behavior.

"I can't hang out with my girlfriend, Misa-chan?" he teased.

"Not while I'm in the student council room! Normal students aren't allowed in her, baka!"

"Oh, but I thought I was a perverted space alien? Wouldn't that make me not normal?" Usui said inching closer to her face.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Nothing, just trying to kiss my _girlfriend_ that's all."

"Well, we can do that somewhere else! N-Not here!"

"So your saying you'll allow me to do things to you if we're alone, Misaki?" Usui purred into her neck.

Sakura's words hit Misaki's mind like a brick and her face lit up like fireworks. Her second instincts shoved Usui off her and raised her hands in defense.

"N-NO!"

By then he whole student council had become aware of this and turned away as it happened almost every day.

Usui smirked and was pleased by her reaction.

"As expected of _my_ girlfriend," said as he casually walked out of the door.

* * *

It was now midnight in the Ayuzawa residence. A raven haired girl tossed and turned in her bed as she was asleep occasionally letting out a few whimpers and squeaks.

"Takumi...no...ahh.." she slept talked.

The next morning she bolted out of bed sweating bullets down her face. She collapsed her head inside of her hands unable to suppress a blush that flamed over her cheeks.

"WHY did I dream about that...? No no no no...I am not perverted like him...no," she repeated to herself throughout the morning.

At school, she did her best to avoid Usui. She couldn't see him, or she thought she might die of embarrassment right on the spot. However, it is nearly impossible to run away from Usui.

He spotted her on the roof and walked up behind her.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Takumi smirked. He had overheard Sakura and Misaki's conversation the other day.

"Eh!? U-Usui why are you here?!" Misaki questioned getting up from her spot.

"Nee, Ayuzawa. That doesn't answer my question."

.

.

"Uh, there's n-no reason," she stammered.

"Really, Misaki?" the blonde started, "is it that you've been thinking about me too much?"

Misaki was down the stairs and gone from the rooftop in a flash. Her dream replayed in her mind and much to her discomfort it was vivid and detailed. She could still remember feeling the warmth of his skin across hers, and the smell his body radiated.

She already knew that the next few weeks were going to be hell.

* * *

Each day passed horribly for Misaki. She could barely sleep as dream after dream about her and Usui kept her up all night. She successfully avoided Usui for almost a week now, and it was finally Friday.

Misaki quickly finished her student council papers and made a dash for her work until a certain perverted alien stopped her in her tracks.

"You're coming with me," the alien ordered.

"I-I am not coming with you! I have work!" Misaki cried with discontent coating her voice as she realized who had her.

"No, I called them in and said you were sick. We need to talk, so walk with me to my apartment."

"You did WHAT?! It's not you pla-"

"Misaki, come on. Don't you want to spend time with your boyfriend? It's too late already. You'll be late if you walk from here," Usui said matter of factly.

Misaki took a look at their surroundings and found that they were almost at his apartment. How did they get there so fast? Misaki didn't reply and allowed him to drag her into his apartment.

"What do you want to talk about?" Misaki menacingly glared.

"I want to know why you haven't talked to me this entire week," Takumi bluntly said.

"I-I've just been busy and-"

"Busy avoiding me, Ayuzawa? I want to know the real reason. Is it because of what Sakura said?" he smirked.

Hearing those words, a blush nestled on her cheeks.

"You...you heard that?!" she screeched overly embarrassed.

"Every. Single. Word," Usui teased.

Takumi started to walk towards Misaki. Noticing his movements, she started to walk backwards until her back hit the wall and Takumi was pressed against her.

"So, you have been dreaming about us, deshou?" Usui hotly breathed onto her ear.

"NO!"

"Tsk, tsk. If you don't tell me the truth, Misaki," Takumi paused and made eye contact with her, "I'll just stand here until you do."

"AHG, No, maybe, I-I. FINE, YES! YES, I have been dreaming about US!" Misaki confessed unable to bear the intense stare he was watching her with.

"And what have they been about, Mi-sa-ki?"

* * *

I've been daydreaming about this for a few days, so I decided to write it down. Sorry if it is ooc or weird. I'll probably post another chapter by Friday if my school work doesn't get in the way. The next chapter will be a lot better than this one wink wink ;) Anyway, I hope you liked it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!


	2. Chapter 2 Wanting You

Usui now had his hands on the wall caging her in without touching her. His right cheek was softly touching the rim of her right cheek bone.

"I-It's not what you are thinking, pervert!" Misaki flustered.

"Oh really, Ayuzawa? Then why are you blushing so profusely right now and not denying it?"

"No! I-I'm not!"

"Nee, Misaki. It's okay to dream about us that way. Don't be shy."

"W-What are you saying? Only you would have dreams like that!"

He chuckled at her response before turning his eyes found their way back to hers with a smirking sneer.

"You know, Ayuzawa. In my dreams you're mostly screaming my name. What happens in yours? You can show me if you want. I wouldn't mind."

If Misaki's face could have darkened any more at the moment, it would have. Her mind was racing, thoughts piling one on top of the other, trying to spit out the right words.

"I-you-n-Usui-ah-um," she stammered forgetting how to speak after what Usui had said.

"Me?"

"Usui..."

"Misaki..."

"You.."

"Me..."

"Agh! You PERVERT!"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. I get told that every day by my _lover_," Takumi snickered, "Well, I guess Ayuzawa can't do something after all. I win!"

Not understanding the "can't do something" was meant for the fact that she couldn't tell him her dirty dreams, she looked down at the floor in pure anger.

Takumi looked at her worriedly wondering if he had gone to far until she suddenly grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bedroom where the hotel's bed was located. Misaki never understood why he slept on the couch if there was a perfectly good bed in the apartment, but she didn't have time to question it at the moment.

Once they were inside the room, she closed the door and walked in front of the confused blonde haired boy.

"Why did she drag me in here?" his thoughts widely roaming his brain until _that_ idea smacked him dead in the face. But it was too late to speak up as Misaki grabbed the sides of his shoulders and pulled his neck into her face and started trailing kisses from his collarbone up to his jaw. Misaki smiled in victory as Usui inhaled sharply next to her ear.

"Sakura told me guys like kisses on the neck...should I? Should I? Just do it!" Misaki persuaded herself before she landed the attack. However, Usui couldn't read her now. He vision was blurred by lust and possessiveness It took almost every ounce of control he had to stop himself from taking over her right then and there.

"M-Misaki, what are you doing?" he forced out. He didn't know where this was going, and he didn't know if he could stop himself if it continued any further.

"Don't worry about it," Misaki replied suddenly biting his neck causing him to flinch and a moan accidentally slipped through his lips. Misaki nearly forgot what she was doing when she heard that sound. Her face red, she laughed in victory once again and began to suck on the spot she had bitten, forming a hickey. Her hands began to involuntarily go under his shirt and up his sides. His skin was hot and soft. She told herself that she wouldn't let it get further than this because she hated men, but now she couldn't stop. Every part of Takumi seemed to invite her to touch him.

Takumi was on the verge of falling off the cliff of sanity. His girlfriend, the one who hated men and was always bashing away on them, was acting like this towards him. The self control he was holding onto was starting to hurt as he clinched his fists tightly at his sides.

"Misaki, if you continue this...I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself," he said trying to give her a warning of some sort.

"Then don't," Misaki didn't know what had happened to her. She didn't know why she was saying these things. She wanted him more than this, more than a kiss or a hug. Misaki wanted him to be hers completely, and nothing else was important as she continued her assault raising her hands on his bare chest.

"Misaki...do you want this?" Usui said through clenched teeth.

Misaki was getting irritated at all of his questions. "What do you think, Idiot?! I do w-"

Any self control Usui had was obliterated the second "I do" left her mouth and he picked her up by her waist and threw her onto the bed and harshly kissed her. Misaki was taken aback by the sudden switch of dominance.

Takumi looked down at her after he broke off the kiss to ask her if it was okay one more time to make sure he wasn't about to do something that she didn't want.

"Can we?"

Misaki noticed the lust filled in his gaze, and she was pretty sure she looked about the same. She looked at him thinking things through for a moment. She felt every body part in her tense as she felt how close they were. She stared into the eyes of the boy in front of her, this creature had made her feel so many things, but only now was she sure of the emotion she was blocking away all this time.

"Y-yeah...," Misaki blushed placing her hands on his chest.

Hearing the consent from her, he finally fell off of the cliff he was hanging so dangerously close to.

* * *

Bahh, I'm so tired. I won't be able to write anything tomorrow or on Saturday because I'm performing in a play, so sorry! I hope you liked this one even if it was just a tad bit shorter than the other chapters. Sorry if it is ooc! Thanks for reading :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!


	3. Chapter 3 As One

He plunged his hands up her shirt and unclasped her lacy, black bra uncovering her perfectly shaped mounds on her chest. Usui threw her bra and shirt off to the side and grabbed her left boob with his right hand while gently sucking on the right one. Misaki cried out as Usui started to suck on her breast. She was completely embarrassed to have a guy see her naked and touching her at the same time. Her face was flushed and every movement he made sent shivers throughout her entire body.

Takumi began to undress himself as the throbbing in his pants started to increase. His shirt flew off leaving his chest and abdomen exposed. Misaki couldn't stop staring at him. He was truly beautiful. His body glistened in the moonlight shining through the window. Every muscle was glimmering and strong to her eyes.

"Nee, Misaki? It's pretty rare for you to stare at a guy. Am I just that great that you can't take your eyes off of me?" Takumi smirked.

"Ah! No! I-I"

"It's okay, Misaki. I'm glad you do. I like what I'm seeing right now too," he breathed into her ear.

Takumi removed her pants uncovering the smooth, toned legs underneath. He shivered as he slid his hands up her legs. Every bit of her was soft and delicate. The pain in his lower region had become unbearable now that he had feasted his eyes on the more than half naked girl in front him. His pants and underwear were on the ground in seconds.

In the dim light, Misaki could barely make out the outline of his body, but she could feel him. She gasped when his length brushed the inside of her thighs. She hadn't expected it to be that big and hard.

"It's so hard," she accidentally said out loud. She covered her mouth and clenched her eyes shut afraid of what Takumi might say.

"It's not my fault. You made me like this," he said as he planted kisses from her stomach up to her neck.

"How did I make yo-ahh!" He bit the side of her neck causing her to stop mid sentence and moan.

He grunted into her skin after hearing that noise leave her throat. It was like music to his ears knowing that he had caused her to do that. He hastily pulled down her panties not wanting to wait any longer.

His fingers roamed in between the lips of her vagina becoming wet as her juices flowed out of her. He slid one finger into her flower erupting a muffled moan from his partner. He continued his actions until the pain became too much. He took his finger out and hovered his hips over hers.

Usui, however, didn't know what to do after this point. He blankly looked down at Misaki and found her staring right back at him. He wanted to continue so badly, but for some reason his body had stopped.

"Are you ok?" Misaki asked still red from the neck up.

Usui traced her figure with his eyes before responding to her.

"This is going to hurt, Misaki. It'll feel better later, I promise," Takumi said leaning his hips down to hers.

He poked at her entrance a few times before sliding in further. His pace was slow and deliberate. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the one he loved most. Takumi intently watched her face for any signs of pain or discomfort. She had her head turned to the side and her eyes squeezed shut, but she didn't make any body movements showing that she was in pain.

Seeing that she was alright, he started to go deeper into her. He regretted it the moment he did it. Her walls collapsed tightly around his treasure sending waves of pleasure up his body. He started to shake uncontrollably Every muscle in his body was straining against his wishes to push himself all the way into this beloved creature in front of him.

Misaki could feel him inside of her. It hurt, but she stayed silent and didn't move. She could tell that Takumi was having a hard time and wanted to tell him that it was alright, but she was afraid if she opened her mouth a moan of pain would come out.

Though that was short lived as she let out a small gasp of pain when Usui thrust his erection all the way into her. Takumi immediately stopped what he was doing and let her adjust to his size. A tear fell from her right eye as her body was being stretched open. Takumi wiped it away and kissed her hoping to make her forget about the pain she was feeling.

"I-It's okay for you to move now," Misaki said after a few moments had passed.

"Are you sure?" Takumi growled as his fists clenched the sheets so hard that they were beginning to rip.

"Y-yes.."

He began to pound his hips to hers as he stopped holding back. Misaki was moaning, but not because of pleasure. Her hands clawed at his back as she tried her best to keep quiet.

Takumi moaned as the contact of his penis all of the way inside of her. He had never felt so much pleasure in his life until this point. The smell of her skin hung in the air around him, and his hands were touching places they had never explored before. He was having sex with the one that he loved so much that it hurt. He faintly heard Misaki cry out a few times in pain, and it killed him to hear moans of pain coming from her.

Soon though, the pain started to fade as pleasure took its place. She watched as he grounded his hips to her skin. She had never felt so alive. Every thrust he gave sent a chill down her spine and the hairs on her neck stood straight up. Misaki wasn't scared though; she was excited. Takumi hastened his movements causing the pleasure to increase inside of Misaki's body. She swallowed down a few moans but the moment his penis hit her G spot she slipped.

"T-Takumi!" she gasped.

Takumi halted to a stop worried that he had hurt her.

"W-why did you stop?" she asked burring her face into his chest.

Takumi chuckled in success as he figured out that she had just moaned his name out of pleasure and not pain. Taking note of the angle he had stopped in, he began to thrust into her harder and faster than when he had began.

Misaki fought tooth and nail as she tried to suppress the moans that had built up in her throat. Her teeth were digging into her bottom lip and she now had her hands curled around the sheets.

"Misaki, moan. I wan't you to scream my name over and over. Tell me how good it feels. Tell me how good it feels to have me inside of you," he purred into her ear trying to get her to loosen up.

His words worked magic as every ounce of restraint she had disappeared, and her voice rang out through the room.

"Takumi, ahh..it feels so good."

Hearing her moans unleashed a beast inside of Usui that he had never known. His hormones went ballistic as he drove himself into her harder than before never wanting this moment to end.

"AHH, T-Takumi, go faster. I, UNH," Misaki couldn't get out one sentence perfectly without moaning in between the words.

Takumi obeyed his girlfriends words and picked up his pace smashing into her.

"M-Misaki, you feel amazing," he stated as he felt his climax forming.

Once again, he hit her G spot making her arch her back and throw her arms around him.

"Ung, Misaki...oh my god," Takumi shivered as the heat in between his legs grew.

"Takumi...Takumi...AHH, Takumi! I- I can't...UnHH Haa."

Her legs started to shake as an unfamiliar feeling sprouted in her. It felt so wonderful, and she had never felt anything of this sort before.

"Misaki, I'm about to cum," he warned.

"Ahhh, I-I am too, UNG, TAKUMI," was all she could get out before the feeling grew stronger and was about to burst.

Takumi rapidly flew into her trying to make her reach her climax before he did. He wanted to do it together and wanted her to feel something she never had.

"TAKUMI! AHH, Ahh, noooo I-I umphh ahh AHH I-I'm abou-AHH" she screamed as a burst of pleasure shook her every limb in her body.

Feeling her vagina clamp down on his penis made him reach his tipping point and spill over.

"MISAKI, Ahh, Haa, you feel so fucking good, aggg."

"TAKUMI!"

"MISAKI!"

After he cummed, he pulled in and out of her a few more times to finish all of the way. He looked down at the panted girl under him. Takumi noticed that she was twitching at any slight movement he made.

"Sensitive are we?" he smirked.

"Shu-Shut up, Idiot."

He pulled out of her and threw the condom away in the trashcan next to his bed. He tiredly flopped his body next to Misaki and pulled her in closer to him. They were both drenched in sweat and panting heavily. Takumi was about to nod of to sleep until he heard Misaki whisper something into his chest.

"Thanks, Takumi. I love you."

He had heard these words before, but it didn't change the way his heart skipped hearing those words come from her.

"I love you too, Misaki," he said before going off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Okay, I am very sorry if I suck at this chapter. I've never written a sex scene before so um...it was kind of awkward writing it XD I tried my best though! Thanks for reading and waiting a few days! Sorry if it ooc or awkward lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!


	4. Chapter 4 Morning

Takumi woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and new. He began to get up when he felt two arms tighten around him slightly and a warmth press up against him. Takumi almost doubled over until he remembered that Misaki had spent the night. Memories of last night flooded into his mind, and he slowly placed his body beside Misaki's hoping not to wake her up. It was only eight in the morning.

He looked at her sleeping face as her naked body rose up and down gently from her breaths. She didn't look angry, sad, happy, or anything for that matter. Her eyebrows weren't creased together in anger or in pleasure, Takumi smirked. Misaki simply looked like she was at peace. He stared at her for a long time not knowing whether to wake her or continue this rare moment of being able to admire her beauty. Takumi was a little disappointed that the blankets covered his precious treasure up to the middle of her arm, but it didn't make him less appreciative of what he could see.

Takumi placed his hand on her shoulder and was about to shake her when she frowned and began to talk in her sleep.

"T-Takumi..."

Takumi's face lit up like the fourth of July when he heard his name escape from her lips. In her sleep. His pride boasted up to 100% knowing that he was in her dreams again. He waited for her to say something more, anything to see if he could figure out what she was dreaming about.

"Why..." she mumbled.

"Why what?"

His reply sunk its way into her dream. Misaki's eyebrows raised in confusion when Takumi spoke out loud to her.

"What? You know that you kissed her..I know. I know you did," came her reply.

Tears ran down her once peaceful face. Takumi was shocked at this outburst but remembered that she was dreaming.

"It's okay, Misaki. Wake up, hey wake up!" He began to rub her arms.

"No...no"

"Misaki, wake up!"

"You kissed her..but that't alright because I kissed Shintani!"

Miskai bolted out of the bed and her eyes took in the unfamiliar room. She suddenly remembered where she was. Misaki turned around and looked at Takumi who was staring at her this deer and headlights look.

"W-What?" she stammered.

"You were, um, talking in you sleep," he got out.

Misaki's eyes opened wider for just a moment before closing.

"Don't tell me I said the part about Shintani."

"Yeah..you did. Mind telling me what that was about?"

"Oh...sorry. I was dreaming that you had cheated on me with this blonde chick. I got really mad and was talking to Shintani about it when he kissed me. Then, I was back to fighting with you and I was confronting you about it."

Takumi sighed in relief. So she didn't kiss him but he kissed her.

"You don't have to be so upset!" she angrily said.

"Oh? I can't be mad about my girlfriend dreaming that she was kissing some other guy?"

"No! It wasn't like that!"

"Oh, really now? I think I need to punish you for what you've done, Misa-chan," Takumi climbed on top of her. The only thing separating them was the thin blanket covering her body.

"What have I done?!" Misaki yelled.

"Tsk-Tsk Misaki, you should know," he chuckled into her ear as he traced his finger from her chin down to the valley before her breasts begin.

Misaki fidgeted underneath him and raised her hands in front of her chest. He grabbed her hands and pinned them down above her.

"Haha, Misaki. You think you can hide now? I've seen everything already," he smirked.

He took the tip of the blanket around his fingers and began to slowly, lustfully slide it down revealing her soft, creamy skin. Misaki blushed and squirmed trying to get free, but his grip was too tight.

"S-Stop!" she screamed.

"Why should I? You seem to hate it, but deep down you really like this, don't you?" he darkly chuckled.

"No! If you are going to do it, I'd rather you go ahead and do it!"

Takumi's eyes darted open as his mind translated the words to him. He evilly grinned as she stared back at him in shock.

"Uh-no that's not," Misaki began.

"So, Misaki wants me to do it, just not slowly? Alright."

"No-AH!"

In an instant he tore the blanket from her body and pressed his against hers. He leaned his face into her neck and started to trail butterfly kisses up her neck and into her cheek.

"Ah-T-Takumi.." she moaned.

Misaki was beginning to feel dizzy on the inside. Her vision blurred and all she could feel was Usui's warm body pressed on hers. The way his kissed pampered her neck sent tingles down her spine. Her eyes sprang open as she felt something hard on her thigh. Again?

"T-Takumi..you..."

"I really want you right now, Misaki," Takumi purred into her ear.

"I want to fuck you."

Misaki bushed a fiery red at his words. The way it turned her on surprised her a little too.

"Um- I UHN," Misaki gasped as his length suddenly thrusted into her womanhood.

She expected pain, but pain was the opposite of what she felt. It was all pleasure the moment it started.

"Ahh...C-Couldn't have w-waited?" she struggled to speak.

"Sorry, I-ugh, I couldn't wait to be inside of my beautiful girlfriend."

He pushed and pulled out of her gaining speed as each minute passed. They were gasping, panting, moaning every second there bodies were entwined Misaki and Takumi felt the rush of blood down in their groins when they started to scream each others names into the air.

* * *

It was now 12pm as they laid next to each other holding onto each other. Misaki's stomach growled and Takumi started to laugh.

"Sex makes you hungry? I'm make sure to remember that," he noted.

"You-You Idiot! I haven't eaten breakfast! That's why I'm not hungry!" she glared at him.

"Well, I don't have any food in the house...want to go out to eat?"

"Sure."

Misaki got up forgetting that she wasn't clothed. Takumi scanned his girlfriend's body now that it was in the light. Her figure was curvy and perfectly smooth. Her muscles were toned and strong giving her a sculpted look. She blushed and covered herself with her hands the moment that she realized he was staring at her.

"WHAT?! ST-STOP!" she embarrassingly shouted.

"I've already seen ittttttt," he teased.

Misaki scrambled to get her clothes on and Takumi finally rose from his spot in the bed. It was Misaki's turn to gawk at him now. His chest was toned and muscular along with his arms. His abs glistened in the light streaming through the windows and his length was poking out. It was the first time that Misaki had actually laid her eyes on it. Had that really been able to fit inside of her?

"You can stare, but I can't? That's unfair."

"No! I wasn't!" Misaki quickly picked up her clothes and rushed to change in them.

Takumi chuckled and got dressed as well. Once they were ready, they walked outside only to find his elderly neighbors standing in front of the door.

"How may I help you?" Takumi politely asked.

"Um, well since you are leaving it doesn't matter anymore, but next time could you be a little quieter? We have little ears in the apartment on the weekends." And with that he walked away with his wife.

Misaki didn't know how to react. She was embarrassed and shocked. Takumi laughed violently as soon as the old man was out of sight.

"What's so funny?! That wasn't funny!"

"No, actually it is. It also makes me happy," Takumi grinned.

"How-how does that make you happy?!" she asked bewildered.

"Because," his eyes turned dark as he put his lips next to her ear, "they know that I was pleasuring you so much that you couldn't help but scream my name, and they know that you are mine."

"I-I wasn't the only one screaming, you know!" she shook her head and blushed deeply.

"Pft, you just feel so good, Misaki. I couldn't help it."

Misaki grabbed his hand and pulled him off towards the elevators trying to forget how his words made her want to push him back into the apartment and make him scream her name again.

* * *

Hey! Sorry about the late update. I hope you liked the chapter even if it was out of character haha. I'm not too sure about what to write next or just end it. Any ideas? Lol, thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!


End file.
